1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves and more particularly to a valve with different configurations for different uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pilot operated solenoid valves come in various configurations depending upon the desired use. For example, such a valve might be normally open and when it is moved to a second position, it would be closed. Another configuration would be for the valve to be normally closed. For example, biased to a closed position, and movable to another position wherein it is open. Still another configuration of a valve could be a diverting valve where it is biased to a first position so that a supply of fluid goes to a first outlet port and the valve being movable to a second position wherein the supply is connected to a different outlet port and wherein the first outlet port is no longer connected thereto.
In order to accommodate all of the customer's needs, it requires that there be an inventory of each one of these aforementioned types of valves in stock, in order to supply the customer when such specialized valve is requested. This is true both by a manufacturer, a wholesaler or a retailer.
There is therefore a need for a valve of the aforementioned type which can be easily re-configured to be any one of the three types by merely changing around the parts, for example it could be any one of the normally open, normally closed or diverting, depending upon what the customer wanted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,841 to Brand et al shows a 4-way spool valve which can be converted and re-configured to provide some flexibility in not needing to have anymore parts on hand than are necessary in order to supply 4-way valves convertible between three different modes. There is, however, still a need for such a structure which can be re-configured to provide a normally open, normally closed or diverting mode.